


Sharing Customs

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Romelle rides with Allura on the way back to Earth as they get to know each other better.





	Sharing Customs

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 10: ~~OT3~~ or **"Make a wish"**

“Make a wish,” Allura whispers, as they stare out the viewport of the Blue Lion.

“Why?” Romelle whispers back, as they watch the comet streaking through space in the distance.

“Something Lance said once.”

Romelle snorts. “Lance says a lot of things, I’ve noticed.”

Allura tugs her until she sits on her lap. She wraps her arms around Romelle’s waist and rests her chin on her shoulder.

“I checked with Hunk,” she says. They watch the comet disappear from the viewpoint as they fly out of range. “It is an Earth custom.”

“Earth things are strange,” Romelle mutters, leaning against Allura comfortably. “Like this term ‘girlfriends’ that they keep calling us. It makes no sense. They use it for _two_ conflicting relationships. But then sometimes they do not conflict? It is very confusing.”

Allura groans. “Half the time they speak, I just nod and pretend I know what they are saying.”

Turning until her legs dangle over the side of the chair and Allura supports her upper back with one arm, Romelle laughs. “Have they caught on to that yet?”

“I don’t think so. I have been noting down phrases I don’t understand though. I intend to do some research when we reach to Earth.”

“Give me the list, I’ll ask them,” Romelle says, brushing her thumb over the mark under Allura’s right eye. “Even if it all makes no sense, I do enjoy watching them try to explain things. I can get Keith to send over Kosmo and I’ll go ask someone. Maybe Hunk.”

Allura shakes her head. “It can wait. I want to hear more about the festivals on the colony that you mentioned yesterday.”

Romelle pouts, but settles more comfortably on her lap. “We really need a second chair in here,” she sighs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
